Until The Day I Die
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: I suck at sumamries, but R&R. A new evil has arisen to power. And, the combined efforts of Ruki, Takato, and Jenrya aren't enough to even scratch it's armor! What will they do?


This is the first of my newest projects, Until The Day I Die. The song inspired me to write this, was 'Alive With The Glory Of Love.'

Pairings: Rukato.

Warnings: Character Death. Blood. Violence. Gore. And. Some Curse words.

Disclaimer: Don't own Alive With The Glory Of Love by Say Anything, nor do I own anything except my newest Digimon Creation...Tentacledramon, along with his unwilling tamer, Talon.

Summary: A new Digimon is born, and an Unwilling Tamer with a Commandramon is taken 'hostage' by the new Digimon. The Tamers have to defeat this new threat, before the Real World is destroyed. Will they be able to accomplish this in time, or will it all crumble down?

Chapter 1: The Birth Of A New Evil.

Darkness overtook the Bright sky, and stars littered the skies themselves, a light from the Moon itself shining down on the Earth, providing a light for those outside at this time of night. Most people were asleep at this hour, but not Takato.

He was busy figuring out the best way to ask out Jeri. Of course this was hard! He had known her for a very long time, yet he hadn't had the courage to ask her until now.

Then again, she probably would say Yes, but he wasn't too sure, now...Especially since the..**Incident** in the Digital World, with his Anger, and forcing of Guilmon to turn into Megidramon..Well, that would make anyone doubt him.

Then again, he wasn't one of those 'perfect' leaders, either.

"Gah! Maybe I should just go up to her and ask..? No no...That would just be awkward, and it'd make me feel stupid..." A low growl escaped his lips.

"I know! I'll bring her Candy...A Rose..And...Uh..What is it girls like? Shit...I don't know anything about girl's likes..Well, except Ruki's, but then again, who doesn't know her likes and dislikes? It would be so much easier if it was Ruki..Then again, it would also be painful..." All he could do now was sigh in exasperation..

Then, it hit him. He would call Jenrya, and ask him! Getting out of his chair, and walking towards the door, he stealth fully opened the door, and crept downstairs, trying to make as little sound as possible. When he reached the bottom, a low sigh escaped his lips, and he raced to pick up the phone.

"...Wait. What was Jenrya's number again? Crap...I know! I'll call Ruki and ask her! Wait..How come I can remember Ruki's but not Jenrya's? Oh well..." He quickly punched in the number for the Makino residence, waiting for someone to answer.

Whomever answered the phone either wasn't Ruki's grandmother, or Mother..because, from experience, he knew that their voice wasn't so groggy, or sounded angry when answering the phone, and that left only ONE possibility..and he gulped.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling here at this time in the morning, Gogglehead?!" She yelled into the phone, not caring to lower her voice.

"Whaaa!" He nearly dropped the phone when she yelled, whispering back into the phone. "Look, Ruki..I know you'll probably kill me for this, but do you know what Jen's number is?" He asked, half-expecting a death threat, half-expecting her to come right over, and beat him to death with the Phone...

"...Is that all you wanted? And, WHY did you call ME at this time of morning..JUST to know Brainiac's number?!" She shouted, this time less annoyance, but more anger in the voice.

"Please, stop yelling, Ruki! Mom and Dad, are asleep, and I don't want to wake them up! Anyways, do you know what his number is or not?" He asked again, waiting for her response...

"Gogglehead...His number is..." And she told him, in a more calm voice...Before shouting back into the phone. "And, don't call this number at 3:00 A.M in the morning ever again!" Then she slammed down the phone, and angrily got back into her bed.

"Ooookay...Well, that was interesting..At least now I know what Jenrya's number is! Time to call Jen!" He eagerly pushed in the numbers, then waited for him to pick up. Another voice, less annoyed and more sleepy, answered.

"Whaaa...Who is this, and why are you calling at..." The black haired kid on the other line looked at his clock, squinting. "3:00 A.M in the morning?! Takato..." He had known from previous calls, that either this was a wrong number from the other side of the world..Or this was Takato. And, it was most likely the latter.

"Yeah...It's me, Jen..And I need advice! I was going to ask Ruki to help me, since I forgot your number, and called her, but she slammed the phone right before I could ask..." He stated, a sweatdrop falling down the back of his head.

"Well, okay...So, I'm guessing this is about Ruki and you, right?" He inquired, wondering whether Takato was about to ask Jeri, or Ruki..

"Whaaaa?! I meant Jeri, not Ruki..!" Outside of the phone, a small pink tint entered his face..He had a small..idealistic love for Ruki...But, he was aiming for Jeri right now, and he could not focus on two things at once – he had found that out the hard way.

"Oh, right. So, what were you thinking? Trying to buy her a present to impress her?" He knew this was about right, and figured it out almost the exact moment he called.

"Yeah! I was wondering...What do girls like? I mean, I've got the Candies..And the Roses...But I can't figure out anything else..."

"Takato..Just give her those, and then ask. I'm sure she'll say yes." He nodded a bit, waiting for the other's 'Goodbye' before he hung up – After all his whole family was sleeping!

"Thanks, Jenrya. I owe you a ton! See you tomorrow!" And he was abruptly shut off by Takato's brief goodbye then a beep sound, signaling his abrupt departure from the phone. He, too hung up the phone, and went back to bed.

Rushing back up to his room, Takato shut the door, trying to be as quiet as possible...And then slept peacefully that night. Everything was going to be perfect..and if Jeri said yes, which he was hoping for, he would be happier than ever!

-Meanwhile...-

"Commandramon...Where are we?" A young boy's voice questioned, raising a brow at the Camouflaged Digimon in question.

"Well, Talon...I believe we are in the Digital World.." He stated, holding the Battle Rifle he was holding upwards, and gazing around, expecting something to jump out at anytime...

"Oi vey... Commandramon, please stop being so..jumpy. There's nothing out here...We're in..If you're right, the barren place of the Digital World...I mean, there's Digimon here, too, but..."

Before he could speak, his eyes lit up like the sunshine..And he raced towards the village of Digimon Eggs..Followed by Commandramon. Open spotting some eggs, Talon briefly caught a glimpse of a strange one..It was pitch black, with blood red strips running down the four angles...And then a three claws marks stretching across it's surface..

That egg was unique..And so he picked it up, and gazed at it for the longest time...Before a chip off the top flew off. Followed by several more of them.

The creature was shrouded by Darkness, but, before he could protest, Black tentacles outstretched, and flew onto his back.

"Commandramon! Get it off of me!" Before Commandramon could act, the Tentacles wrapped around Commandramon, and absorbed him, neither deleting him, nor killing him..just taking his power. After this act, tentacles shot out, and wrapped around his waist, then moved further along, wrapping around his arms, then his legs..until his whole body was encased in them. No longer stood a Black haired, Crimson eyed male..In it's place was something much different..

Standing there, was an entity who's head was covered in a Black Helmet which covered his hole face..a pitch black metallic substance obscuring the features from being visible. The armor was also pitch black, with a few changes. The armor itself was also metallic, racing down around the body. Black gloves were adorned on his hands, and feet...While, around his waist, was a Dark Red belt, and on his wrists were bands of a Dark Red color..as for his ankle bands as well. (Think of it as the Black Psycho Ranger, only with new features. And cooler. And not in Power Rangers. xD. )

"I think this new body will do..." He gazed at his body..impressed. "This boy will do, for now..As for his Digimon..Well, it'll have to do, for now. " Then, came the maniacal laughter, echoing throughout the Digital World..

-The next morning...-

"Come on, Takato..you can so do this! Now..." He had been practicing his speech, but had discarded each one aside, he just sighed...

"Fine..I'll just go, and ask her out..do what comes natural. Yeah!" He nodded, and raced out the door, before his parents could speak a word.

"My, that boy is really energetic as of late..." Mrs. Matsuki spoke, watching as her son sped out the door..

"That's Takato for you, dear." Mr. Matsuki spoke, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Jeri, here I come!" He exclaimed, a grin tugging at his lips all the time..And, upon reaching her door, he gleefully knocked, waiting for an answer...

And, he got Jeri!

"Oh, Takato! I didn't know you were here. So, what's up?" She spoke, a smile on her lips.

"Hi, Jeri..I just brought you these..And I wanted to ask you.." He grinned, giving her the Roses, and Candies...

"That, if you would..you know, like to go out with me..sometime?" He asked, amazed at how brave he sounded.

"Oh, Takato these are wonderful gifts..And I would love to, but...You see, I...I can't go out with you." She spoke, her eyes watering slightly...

"O-oh..Okay..That's f-fine with me." He spoke, his happy mood crashing down...

"You understand..It's just because...whenever I see you, it's not the innocent Takato I see anymore..It's the monster you turned Guilmon into..and..I just..can't see anything else..I'm..I'm sorry." She spoke, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Goodbye Takato.." She closed the door, and went off to her room, to enjoy the gifts...

With his happy mood broken, he slipped off towards the park, disgruntled..The love of his life had just rejected him, and..well, it had hurt. Deeply. Once he got to the park, he plopped down on the bench, palm in his hand.

"Great..Jeri rejects me, and what do I have left? Nothing. Aw, man..It's just like things to turn out this way..."

Unfortunately, the Ice Queen happened to be walking towards the park, and hadn't noticed him walking there as well. "God...I didn't get ANY Sleep last night after he called...Stupid, Gogglehead..." She growled, until seeing him sitting on a bench.

Albeit he was quite glum looking..Ah. It must have either been about..Jeri, or something else..And she had guessed it was about Jeri. "Humph. I might as well go..TRY to help him.." She nodded, and walked towards the bench, and pushed her finger against his forehead.

"Why so glum, Gogglehead?" She nearly whispered out, wondering why the hell she was being so..quiet all of the sudden.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Ruki...It's just, I..Don't know, really. I guess it's stupid, but I thought Jeri would actually like me..But, she just rejected me..And it's all because of the stupid Megidramon incident...Oh why can't she just forgive me? I didn't mean to do that to Guilmon..." He choked out, holding back the tears that wanted to spill...

"Gogglehead..Look, we all know that wasn't your fault..okay, maybe it was...But, my point is..You were just..angry. Any of us would've done the same thing..Well, except Jenrya, of course...But, you're our leader. Do you think for a minute all we see is the monster you created back there? Of course not. Jeri may just see that, but, in time she'll forget about it..." Ruki was not good with this comforting thing...

"I know, but..I can't help but feel it was my fault..." Right when he was feeling slightly better, a Digital Field appeared before them...

"A Digimon appearing here?! And right now?! What are the chances? Look, Ruki..I think I can hold him off! Go and call the others!: He shouted, waiting for Guilmon to come racing out like he always did..And, right on cue, Guilmon flung forwards, grinning at Takato.

"Culomon is fun to play with, Takatomon! You should come play with us sometime.." The Reptilian Digimon grinned, and waited patiently for Takato to do his thing...Ruki, however, stayed still, calling Renamon to her side.

"You're not getting this one alone, Goggle-boy!" A grin tugged on her lips, and she pulled out her deck of Digimon Cards, as did Takato..awaiting for the Digimon to appear.

Unfortunately for them, the newly reformed Tentacledramon appeared, only now he called himself...Psychodramon.

"So, the Tamers at last...Where's the rest of your group? Gone and run off, have they? Well, I guess I'll take both of you on...After all, you two Lovebirds deserve to die together, don't you think?" After this sentence, Psychodramon couldn't help but smirk as both of their faces turned red in an instance...

"Whatever..Look, we're going to wipe the floor with you, so be prepared!" Almost immediately, Ruki and Renamon merged into Sakuyamon, and Takato and Guilmon into Gallantmon.

Psychodramon wasn't surprised at all..Nor was he when Jenrya and Terriermon, now known as MegaGargomon also appeared.

"Takato! Why didn't you tell me there was a Digimon here?" Jenrya and Terriermon asked, almost at the same time.

"Well, I told Ruki to go and call you, but she had other plans, apparently..." Gallantmon spoke, holding his lance out in front.

"Let's quit with the reunions, and start with the fighting already..." Psychodramon growled, launching his first attack at MegaGargomon, easily landing it.

"Ow! You cheater! You punched me when I had my guard down! You're going to pay for that!" MegaGargomon spoke, and growled out "Try this on for size! Gargo Missile!" He yelled, the two missiles on his shoulders launching, and firing towards Psychodramon.

Unfortunately, he caught the two missiles, and threw them back at MegaGargomon, and it landed a direct hit..smoke arising from the explosion.

MegaGargomon grumbled a bit, and got right back up..While Takato launched a Spiral Saver, and Ruki launched a simple regular attack...

And, amazingly enough, he grabbed the spear of Gallantmon's, flipping over it, and allowing it to ram into Sakuyamon, and land right beside of MegaGargomon...At which point, a spear of his own formed out of Tentacles, and then he rammed it into MegaGargomon's skull, before anyone noticed...And, not only did a loud scream as both Ruki and Jenrya de-digivolved echo in the sky..but, the data of Terriermon's floated there, and was soon absorbed by Psychodramon...

While Gallantmon was still there, and Ruki was hurt...However, Jenrya was bleeding. Badly..And, not only did Psychodramon's laughter echo...But do did his stare.

"What will you do, Holy Warrior? Defeat me now..and lose a precious friend? Or go to your friend..and wait for me to slowly kill you all? It's your choice..." Before Takato answered, Psychodramon disappeared in a Cluster of Dark Tentacles...

"Jenrya!" Takato yelled, switching out of Gallantmon form, rushing over towards his friend. "JEN!" He shouted, a low growl escaping his throat – anger coursed through his veins..that..DEMON...had injured his friend, and even absorbed his Digimon...

That..was unforgivable.

And Ruki was hurt, but not so much...Jenrya looked up at Takato weakly, and smiled, blood running down his head, and dripping onto the ground.

"Heh..Don't..worry about me Takato. Worry about..Ruki." He nodded to this, passing out quickly after. Takato, however, oblivious to Jen's message, turned towards Ruki and grabbed her hand, lifting Jenrya up over his shoulder – he had to hurry! Jenrya could die in a matter of hours...

And, with his legs moving as fast as he could, the boy Ran towards the hospital...hoping to the Gods that he made it in time...

(Sucky beginning chapter, I know..A little odd battle scene..Don't worry, the next one will be better. Promise. I was just a little rushed..Sorry! Tell me what you think And, vote whether Jenrya should die or not. Because, I'm leaning towards the dying part, to push the Storyline further...)


End file.
